Metal Fight Beyblade: Under-Addiction
by Shiona-chan
Summary: One game. Two Players. A whole cast of problems. A friend shows up on the BeyShop door steps asking to get rid of a computer, but two curious blades wonder what could be on a computer that he wants to get rid off? An addictive game called 'Undertale.' The two bladers then begin playing the game... and they both got sucked in.
1. Chapter 1: Computer

**A/N: So this is pretty much my first fan-fiction of Beyblade, but I hope everyone enjoys it. :) Also, if you want to just see Kyoya and Tsubasa play the game, skip to Chapter 6.**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. Everyone in the BeyBlade gear shop was the shop in the apartmentportion of the building was Ginga, Kenta, and Madoka. They even had extra guests tonight including Tsubasa, Yuu, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Hyoma, who are normally somewhere else, far away from them. Benkei had to visit family in a small village, so he wasn't here at the moment. They decided to stay together for the month and then go on their own BeyBlade journeys, this was their first week in the apartment. But this night was an extra special night. Someone appeared in the shop entering through the front door without the alarm being tripped off. They took the elevator into the apartment portion and they rang doorbell of the blader's' home.

 **DING DONG**

The sound fluctuated throughout the house. Only Tsubasa, a light sleeper, could hear it in the apartment.

 **DING DONG**

"Coming.." Tsubasa groaned as he got out of bed. He sluggishly came to the door.

As he opened it he had the quick thought of, 'why is someone at the door this late.' And person who was at the door caught Tsubasa even more off guard.

A white long haired boy appeared holding a Mac computer in his hands, along with some bags under his eyes, tattered gray clothes, and what seems to be bruises and cuts on his arms. Tsubasa knew this figure too well.

"Toby?" Tsubasa asked.

The boy, Toby, did not respond, in fact it looked like he was going to faint in front of him.

"Take computer, do not open..." he tried to say, but before he knew it, Toby started to fall on top of Tsubasa.

Tsubasa and Toby fell onto the floor, as Tsubasa tried to process what was happening. Then Tsubasa sat up, and looked at Toby. He was fast asleep. Tsubasa knew Toby was too tired and he thought the couch was too hard for him to sleep on. The only solution Tsubasa had was to carry him to his room with the lone bed, and have them both sleep in it. Tsubasa knew if any of the bladers woke up and went into his room, the situation would look like something it's not, but he too tired to care, decided to do it anyway.

He put Toby's computer on the living room desk, then carried Toby as he went into his room, closed the door and put Toby on his bed and gave him enough space to sleep. It was going to be a long explanation tomorrow on how his friend came from his home in the US to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2: Toby's Request

Once Toby had woken up, he found Tsubasa laying in the same bed as him, but at a reasonable distance. Toby was first confused at the sight of Tsubasa, but then remembered where he was, in the Beyblade Gear Shop. Quickly traveling from New York to Japan on no sleep and bottles of 5 hour energy will do that to a guy. He got up, looked around, and found the alarm clock. It was 7:00am. He stopped moving for too long. He needed to get out, FAST.

He then looked at Tsubasa. He noticed how peacefully Tsubasa was sleeping, but unfortunately, he had to disturb him once again. Toby calmly put his hand on Tsubasa's shoulder, and then proceded to start shaking him violently.

"Ahhh!" Tsubasa quickly yelled, trying to form some word of confusion.

Tsubasa the realized Toby was up. Tsubasa looked at Toby blankly as Toby's hand was on Tsubasa shoulder, then Toby took his hand off slowly.

"Follow me." Toby said softly, as he leaped out of Tsubasa's bed. Tsubasa slowly crawled out of bed and followed him in confusion. Toby finally lead Tsubasa into the living room of the apartment. Toby then sat on the couch and Tsubasa followed sitting down as well.

He looked around and found the MacBook he was carrying on the living room desk. Tsubasa sat down and then proceeded to face Toby, until Toby shoved the MacBook into Tsubasa chest, while talking to Tsubasa in a fast manner.

"Take this MacBook, delete everything on the computer, then shoot it, smash with a hammer, burn it, take it's hard drive, put it in a duffel bag, give to a yandere and make sure she is also buying a boat, then launch the computer into outer space into a battle between a super saiyan and a random alien destroying a planet. Any questions?"

Before Tsubasa could even process what Toby was saying, Toby quickly said goodbye and ran out of the apartment with the strength he had left, and slammed the door.

Tsubasa still confused, wondere why he should destroy the laptop. He thought Ginga could put it to good use, since he's been complaining about getting a laptop for some game he wants to buy. He decided that he should investigate why this laptop is dangerous with someone he could trust if things went wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is up! But, it is long due to explanations of multiple events in the BeyShop, take your time while reading the next chapter. :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Investigating the Laptop!

**A/N: Welp, I know I'm going to have to do a side story after this chapter...have fun reading, this is the important chapter that establishes some info that will make sense later...**

* * *

At 9:00am, Madoka was up first. She immediately starting to cook breakfast in her pajamas, knowing Ginga and Yuu would want breakfast as soon as they get up. Hikaru woke up next, trying to figure out whether or not to help Madoka because in all honesty, she was a bad cook, and she knew it too.

Then Hyoma woke up and decided to take a shower. As Hyoma went out of his room, and closed the door, he turned around, seeing Kyoya in the bathroom doorway, giving a angry glare at Hyoma for a good three second, before backing away slowly and closing the shower door. Kyoya went in the shower first this time because he knew Hyoma would hog the shower and start singing in there for a full 15 minutes and then wash everything for 10 minutes.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was in his room since Toby left, still contemplating on the computer, trying figuring out why Toby was freaked out over this thing. Tsubasa decided it would be best to open the computer with some else, who is naturally good at not being scared or anything like that. Tsubasa knew the right person was the only person that could qualify.

Tsubasa went into the hallway and checked the room in the corner of the hallway. He was surprised to find the room dirty, one half of the dirt being Ginga's stuff scattered on the left side, and random papers scattered everywhere on the right side. Ginga was still sleeping in his bed on the left side of the room, snoring loudly. Tsubasa then checked the right side to see if the blader was still here, but was then distracted by the desk in the middle of the room. The desk in the middle of the room seemed to have an array of colored pencils, along with a realistic drawing of a red house on a green hill top, and a partially colored sky, along with another Macbook that seems to display some sort of chatroom thing. Tsubasa then realized that looking at a pretty picture of a house wasn't going to help, and then checked the other bed. The blader wasn't there, he was already up. Tsubasa then wondered where he was as he exited out of the room, but then noticed there was no voice heard singing 'Let It Go' in the shower.

"Kyoya?" Tsubasa asked while knocking on the shower door.

"What is it?! I'm trying to take a shower!" Kyoya yelled on the other side.

"Meet me in my room! It's important!" Tsubasa responded, before going back to his room.

"Fine!" Kyoya yelled back.

Kyoya was a little annoyed, but figured Tsubasa was just scared of something since Kyoya had heard some noises last night while working on something. Then Kyoya wondered why Tsubasa would want him to come to his room. As he thought about it a thought occurred to him: **_I forgot to put the papers away!_**

Kyoya, scared half to death, quickly put on his undergarments, and then a bathrobe, and ran out of the shower into Tsubasa's room. Tsubasa was sitting on his bed, with a MacBook laptop in his hands.

 _Oh my gosh, he found the laptop!_ , Kyoya thought.

"Kyoya, something happened last night..." Tsubasa said first.

Kyoya then proceed to listen, wondering when Tsubasa would mention anything about a red house on a hill top.

"Toby came last night..." Tsubasa then said.

"Toby?" Kyoya asked, now completely confused and scared at the same time.

Kyoya then listened to the weird explanation of instructions Toby gave him from this morning. He then realized that Toby gave him a his laptop and Tsubasa did not find Kyoya's laptop, or else there would have been a anime girl sticker on the front of it.

Kyoya was now relieved, knowing Tsubasa didn't figure out about his secret, but now realized he had to listen to the rest of Tsubasa's explanation.

"...so I was wondering, if you could look with me on what is so bad on this laptop."

"Sure," Kyoya said, now curious as to why Toby would want Tsubasa to destroy it.

Tsubasa then proceeds to slowly open the laptop. All that came up was a regular desktop screen, minus the picture of a little pixelated girl with a green and yellow striped shirt with the background.

"Hey, isn't that the Chara girl?" Kyoya asked.

"What?" Tsubasa asked.

"Some character from the game Undertale," Kyoya stated, "Some game Ginga has been dying to play."

Tsubasa looked around at all of the computer desktop icons and could find the word 'Undertale' and he scrolled through the icons at the bottom of the screen.

"Let's see if the file Undertale is around here somewhere." Kyoya suggested.

Tsubasa went into the search app on the MacBook and typed in Undertale. Something did come up. He press on the application to see the desktop icons move. All the icons were pushed away to the sides of the computer as Chara **'spoke'** into a text bar.

 **"So ready for round 36?"** she said.

Tsubasa jumped. Kyoya was speechless. They were unsure of how to respond, until they saw they could type into the text bar. Kyoya grabbed the laptop from Tsubasa, and then proceeded to type typed a question.

 **Round 36 of what?**

The pixelated figure then looked curiously at the two. The it opened it's eyes wider, showing it's big red eyes.

 **Of determination. Of power. Of destruction. What do you say, Masamune?**

Tsubasa then looked to Kyoya, who was staring angrily at the computer, and then prompted to facepalm.

"Masamune, the idiot..." Kyoya angrily said.

Kyoya then typed in **'I'm not Masamune.'**

The pixelated girl then had a horrified look on her face.

 **If you aren't... then that means...**

The the girl was promptly chopped in half, and fled away from the screen in dust. Kyoya and Tsubasa then looked at each other.

"I think we solved the problem!" Tsubasa said, smiling but scared into dismay of the events on the computer, " Well, I'm starving let's go ahead and eat."

Tsubasa closed down the computer, took it from Kyoya, and then prompted to shove underneath his's bed. Kyoya then went into his room to gather his clothes.

It was 9:35am and still no sign of Yuu, Ginga, and Kenta. As Tsubasa was getting dressed, he thought that it might be safe to just delete the application Undertale after breakfast and let Madoka see if there are any weird viruses on it afterward. However, Kyoya, didn't think the same thing when Tsubasa took the computer away. It was the perfect chance.


	4. Chapter 4: What? 'Undertale'

**A/N: I'm wondering why these chapters are varied in length. Oh well. ^_^' Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

At 10:15am everyone was together at the table eating. Madoka at the moment, decided to start morning conversation with a question.

"Tsubasa, did something happen last night? I thought I heard the doorbell ring."  
Tsubasa almost choked on his food, by coughing he was able to get it back into his mouth. Kyoya looked at him with a 'What in the world?' face, a Tsubasa swallowed the food, and then spoke.

"No, I didn't hear anything." He said.

 _I lied, straight to her face,_ He thought, _It's all said and done._ Tsubasa then proceded to try to get the bacon of the plate, without smiling nervously. The Kenta proceeded to speak.

"So is everyone going to that tournament for that $1500 dollar cash prize at Jeiko City? I heard all sorts of people will be there."

Ginga then chimed in," Yep! I can't wait! Actually there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah, spill the beans Ginga." Kenta said.

"When one of us wins, do you want to use some the money to buy a Macbook?"

Madoka sprayed out her orange out of her mouth in surprisement. Worse part was she was talking to Hikaru when it happened, so it sprayed all up in her face.

You started to laughed really hard as Hikaru wiped the orange juice of her face. She then looked to Hyoma next to her, who was trying hard not to laugh, but Hikaru then proceeded to punch his arm for holding a smile.

"What do you need Macbook for?!" Madoka yelled, "That's a horrible waste of money! We have a computer-"

"One that only you know how to use." Yuu chimed, before Madoka could finish her sentence.

"PREACH!" Ginga then said, as Hyoma started to giggle underneath his breath.

"Fine." Madoka said, "What do you need a computer for?"

"To play Undertale!" Ginga chimed.

Everyone then looked an Ginga in a puzzled manner, except for Yuu who had a big smile on his face, and Kyoya and Tsubasa, who looked at each with worried faces, and then back to Ginga.

"Undertale?" Madoka asked.

"It's a game online that Ginga talked about for days." Kenta said, sighing heavily, " It's a popular game with a huge fan base, something about a short skelton and a goat mom."

"I heard it's a pretty cool game and that the maker made it all by himself for two years." Hikaru said, "It's a pretty great feat for a programmer."

"Doesn't it have a pacifist and a genocide ending?" Hyoma chimed in.

"Yeah" Yuu started to say, "but the Pacifist is only if you don't kill any monsters, and the Genocide is if you kill all the monsters. You have to play through the neutral ending first, where you-"

"Don't spoil it Yuu!" Kenta stopped him, "If you spoil it we won't to play it."

"Well, in any case," Yuu continued, " I've been hearing that from the Genocide ending, it counts how many times you've done the genocide, and it gets harder and harder each time you do it, making the monsters more hostile or some mess like that."

"Well, it sounds stupid. What would be the point in battling monsters over and over again?"  
Kyoya chimed.

"Apparently," Yuu started to say, " they start giving out money to people who pass certain rounds of doing genocide, and it gets very addicting to play too."

"It seems kinda scary to let people play over and over again like that." Tsubasa chimed.

"Yeah, but between that and the fan base, who do want to get ripped apart by?" Hikaru said.

Everyone was silent. Well, except Madoka who finally said, "Neither," after a six second period of silence.

"Well, the idea sounds great! How about we all play together?" Kenta stated.

"Yeah!" Yuu screamed. " It's going to be so cool meeting-"

"Yuu!" Everyone except Kyoya and Tsubasa screamed in unison.

Then everyone started to laugh and like the idea of Ginga going to win the tournament for a $10 dollar game and a $1000 laptop. They all decided it was settled and that they all needed to go to the tournament. So practice would officially start today, but Kyoya secretly disagreed. He still had other plans, but he wasn't sure he had the confidence to say them to any of his dear friends. The truth is a little more surprising than expected.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyoya is Desperate?

**A/N: Yeah, It's been a while since I've updated anything, but something tells me I'll have to edit this later. I'll have to write the next chapter in a couple days. But stuff is about to get real, so I hope this makes a good intro into how our two bladers end up playing the game.**

* * *

Madoka wore out these guys in training today. Since Hikaru was back in beyblading, they hard to start from the basics, from just exercising, to doing extreme yoga (don't ask). Not sure where Madoka found this information from all this beyblade training (probably Pintrest) but the first round of torture ended at 9:00pm, and it took then a good thirty minutes to try and get home. Everyone started immediately getting ready for bed, except for Tsubasa. Tsubasa wasn't able to delete the application after breakfast, so Tsubasa immediately went to his room and found the computer, he pulled it out from underneath the bed, and stood up, but became scared as Kyoya showed up behind him.

Tsubasa jumped, and almost let go of the the computer.

"Seriously? Now you're deciding to jumpscare me?" Tsubasa complained, thinking about how much Kyoya and Golden Freddy had in common.

"Well, actually, I was thinking…" Kyoya seemed to be concerned about something, "I think I might have to have the computer…"

Tsubasa was then utterly confused… "What? What would you need this cursed computer for? Tsubasa questioned him.

Kyoya seemed too afraid to give him the answer, Tsubasa hasn't seen Kyoya this concerned over anything…

"It's research…" Kyoya said boldly, turning away from Tsubasa and crossing his arms "And I'm not telling you why."

Kyoya then turned his head back at Tsubasa, to find Tsubasa was giving him the

'Heck No' look, glaring at him, with one eyebrow raised.

"Toby gave ME the responsibility of this computer. I'm not letting some half-thought out answer from YOU try to take that away from me, so I'm going to erase the file and take it to Madoka."

Tsubasa then started to walk away with the computer until Kyoya said something interesting…

"WAIT! If that's how it is, I'll do anything you want for two months ! Just give me the computer!"

Tsubasa turned around, surprised and even more confused. Kyoya seemed to look really mad yet concerned, with one of hands behind him, and the other onto his chest, against his heart.

Tsubasa already knew whatever this was about was serious, but then Tsubasa got an idea, as he smiled. He decided he was going to play detective.

"Alright, it's a deal." Tsubasa said smiling.

Kyoya started to look worried, knowing the fun for Tsubasa was just beginning.

"Tsubasa, what do you want me to do?" Kyoya said with a sigh…

Tsubasa still smiling, he went out of his room, into the hallway. Kyoya then decided to follow, worried about this thing. Kyoya figured all Tsubasa wanted to do want to have Kyoya cross-dress in a maid outfit. People seemed to already made fan-art of that after the World Championship. Kyoya then was taken to the end of the hallway to the closet. Tsubasa then pulled down a box from the top shelf labeled, "FUTURE EQUIPMENT FOR STUFF :)" in Ginga's handwriting. Kyoya still confused, Tsubasa walked back to his room, Kyoya following back into Tsubasa's room.

"Close the door." Tsubasa said, with his back turned.

Kyoya decided to comply, and closed the door slowly, he was honestly desperate at this point. But something about this seemed to worry Kyoya, he wasn't sure if Ginga was in that camp of wanting to see him with a maid outfit, especially since the box was labeled equipment.

Kyoya could only think of two possibilities: Some Physical Activity or Some form of embarrassment.

Tsubasa then had his turn to Kyoya and opened the box. The inside contained tons of wires, and what seemed to be a video camera.

"Tsubasa could you tell me what the heck you want!" Kyoya yelled.

Tsubasa's smile at that very moment turned sinister. It was too late for Kyoya to back down of his deal.

"I'll let you do what you want...but if you're willing to whatever I say for this long, then you won't mind if I watch and record you right?"


	6. Chapter 6: Flowey and Dark Tsubasa

**A/N: WHY SO MANY ERRORS WHEN I FIRST POSTED THIS?! They finally start playing the game after 5 chapters. Also, my mind is dying of laughter, I am such a weird person, what did I do to poor Tsubasa. XD Just read and it will make sense.**

* * *

Kyoya just sat on Tsubasa's bed as Tsubasa watched intenstenly how Kyoya was using the computer. He hadn't even turned it on yet, and he was being as creepy as Light from Death Note, with that sinter smile across his face. Tsubasa already set-up Ginga's recording gear as a means of watching him. Tsubasa wasn't going to let another opportunity to learn about Kyoya slip him by, as Kyoya is the Kira of our story, mysterious, unknown origin, and a unknown personality, and an unknown motive so he had to be the L in this story in order to figure out why he wanted something so dangerous as Toby's glitchy computer.

"Hold on, I have to go grab something."Kyoya said, and fast walked into his room and shut the door.

Kyoya went away into his room. He had to think of a plan, how he was going to do this without sabotaging himself, without revealing the secret which kept him bound so long. He ended up pacing around the room, looking for a solution. He then stopped as he noticed a particular paper that got his attention. He then had an idea...

Kyoya came back into Tsubasa's room, with a list. Tsubasa eyes followed him walk to the bed as he sat down next to him like those creepy paintings in museums.

"THIS is why I want the computer." Kyoya implied, shoving the list into Tsubasa's face. Tsubasa took the paper from him slowly, and then started to read it.

Tsubasa couldn't believe what he read. It was Kyoya's bucket list. Tsubasa almost broke down laughing before he hadn't even read the contents of it.

 _I think he bought it..._ Kyoya said, since in all honesty under pressure it was the only thing he could think of.

Tsubasa began to read the bucket list as he then started to laugh:

1\. Beat Ginga Hagane in a bey battle (which we all know due to the plot is impossible)

2\. Become #1 Beyblader in the world.

3\. Ban Burgers from Japan.

Tsubasa was laughing hysterically, sine this whole list was centered around things about Ginga, and about making his life miserable, which Kyoya always failed at. Kyoya was blushing too hard, as he also began to laugh seeing how much Tsubasa believed this lie.

Tsubasa read #4 on the list and it caught his attention.

4\. Beat Undertale before Ginga does and spoil it for him. 

And the puzzle pieces started to come together...

"So this is what you really wanted..." Tsubasa said, now in a more serious tone, but still amused by this childish list.

"YEP." Kyoya said, almost admitting it. Tsubasa caught that he admitted it, which was odd for him, but then he decided to say something that he thought might get Kyoya's attention.

"Ok," Tsubasa continued still confused, "Well, Let's play then."

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Kyoya said, even more confused that Tsubasa still wanted him to go through with this, and maybe Tsubasa wanted to play as well.

"I mean Ginga loves friendship right, and if show him how much fun we were having playing the game without him, you'll break him." Tsubasa said, in order to see what Kyoya would say.

Unfortunately, Kyoya wasn't prepared for that, but he figured he might agree other wise in his normal nature, if it mean beating Ginga at something and seeing him cry.

"Deal," Kyoya answered," but I'm playing MOST of it, alright?"

"Fine by me," Tsubasa said, wondering where this strange deal would go...

Kyoya grabbed the Macbook and turned it on. As the screen turned on, a picture of Masamune, Toby, and Zeo appeared. They all seemed to be at a cafe at a table outdoors in front of a busy street.

"Well, at least that creepy girl is gone." Tsubasa said in relief.

Tsubasa thought for a moment, and just realized what he agreed to.

 _Don't tell me we're going to see that girl again sometime soon..._ Tsubasa though as the unlimited possibilities of the game made him turn pale after that pixalted girl showed up.

Kyoya just opened the application to Undertale as the whole screen dimmed to black. A picture of a child and a goat person started to show onto the screen with spears in their hands.

 _Oh gosh..._ Tsubasa thought as he knew the violence this game might have fr being pixalted, he suddenly thought of it being like Misao in a way that may not end well.

Kyoya started to read the text. ( **BOLD** is Undertale text)

" **Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters.** "

"Kyoya, I don't think you need to read it... I think I know what's going to happen. There's going to..."

The picture started to fade, as Kyoya then began to say, "Tsubasa, I'm going to play a pacifist round."

Tsubasa then proceeded to shut his mouth. Kyoya read the text as the next picture came up, with a large goat person on one side, and a taller human on the other. They seemed to point the spears at each other as if fighting.

" **One day, war broke out between the two races.** "

Then that picture faded, and the next on came up, with the humans standing on a hill and the monster backing away from them.

" **After a long battle, the humans were victorious.** Wait, what?!"

Tsubasa almost laughed at the suprisement of Kyoya, and trying not to be nervous about that pixalted girl.

"LOOK, IT JUST ISNT' POSSIBLE!" Kyoya said, as he just sat there in puzzlement, wondering how the victory was possible.

 _This might be a hard game to process..._ Kyoya thought, wondering how he was going to handle the information he was getting.

The text started to change. Kyoya quickly read it.

" **They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.** Ok, this getting ridiculous, where did they get magic from?"

"Does every backstory have to have an explanation?" Tsubasa asked him, wondering whether he would actually try to enjoy the game."

"It does." Kyoya said, now being the equivalent of Cinema Sins on youtube. The sin counter is now at 1.

The picture faded, now fading into the picture of a mountain.

 **"Many years later..."** Kyoya kept reading, the the text continued to say **201X** , in which Kyoya thought, _This game isn't going to give me a year...there are so many things wrong with this game..._

The picture and text faded to show a child near the mountain running towards it.

" **Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.** "

"That's a little dark..." Tsubasa said.

"Well if that pixalted girl from earlier didn't give us any hints TSUBASA, maybe this will." Kyoya chimed, trying to make sure Tsubasa knew what he was getting into. Besides, Kyoya has seen too much of the internet to know that's true.

The pictures continued to the child being on top of the mountain. As they watched, the child then trips on a root, and falls into the mountain, in fades in and out of pictures. Tsubasa was now terrified for the poor child, and Kyoya was just trying to make sense of why the child is climbing a mountain in the first place. The sin counter is now at 2. The last picture they were given was the child on a flower bed as the long picture scrolled up to show the hole in which the kid fell into.

"How does this kid not die?" Kyoya asked, wondering how he was unharmed.

"Kyoya, I think you need to take a chill pill and enjoy the game."

"I AM." Kyoya complained to Tsubasa, then the picture faded, and went to black for a few moments.

Tsubasa felt like teasing him some more, but before he could even do that, the Undertale logo popped up.

" **Undertale.** Well, we're finally going to play this thing so I can crush Ginga." Kyoya said, now releaved that the backstory was over."

"You just hate reading text, don't you?" Tsubasa said, as controls appeared on the screen.

 **Z or Enter = Confirm**

 **X or Shift = Cancel**

 **C or Ctrl = Menu**

 **F4 = Full Screen**

 **Hold Esc = Quit**

 **When HP is 0, you lose**

"Oh, we have controls." Tsubasa said, as he silently read them.

"I think this game thinks we're idiots." Kyoya commented.

"What, why would a game do that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Look at the last line." Kyoya said, pointing to it on the computer.

Tsubasa looked at the line and started laughing, as he realized how funny this was.

"Maybe some people have never played a RPG game before." Tsubasa tried to say, still laughing that anyone would put that down.

Kyoya then pressed enter on the computer and shaking letters appeared asking for a name.

"Seriously? More road blocks?" Kyoya complained.

"Well, I guess we're supposed to name this kid." Tsubasa explained.

"Yeah, but why didn't his parents give him a name? Is he just 'kid'?" Kyoya said. The sin counter is now at 3.

"Maybe..." Tsubasa commented.

Kyoya then just decided to name him 'kid'. He typed in the lower case letters, as Tsubasa tried not to laugh.

"Are you sure you want to name him that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Look it's better than calling the kid, brat, better yet even Baka." Kyoya said, trying to defend the fact he really had no idea what to name this child.

Kyoya then pressed enter, and the game asked, " **Is this name correct?** " and then Kyoya clicked yes on the screen. The name **kid** then became larger, and was shaking at them on the screen, the two watched in surprisement as the screen faded to white. After the screen faded to white, they saw **kid** on the golden flowers.

"ummmm..." Kyoya had no words.

"I thinking we're playing now..." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, I knew THAT." Kyoya said, trying to be smug about it. But then he paused for a moment before he could move the keyboard.

"Oh crud." Kyoya suddenly said.

"What?" Tsubasa asked.

"Out of all the instructions they would have given me, they didn't give me the controls for moving the dang child!" Kyoya yelled in anger. The sin counter is now at 4.

Tsubasa smiled, just sitting there, wondering if Kyoya last comment of "This game thinks we're idiots." would come to mind. Kyoya was still trying to figure it out, so he pressing the 'wasd' controls furiously, and they didn't work.

"COME ON!" Kyoya said, wondering what the heck is wrong with these controls.

"Kyoya, does this game REALLY think we're idiots?", Tsubasa commented, "Because it must think so now."

Kyoya looked at Tsubasa in furry, as he was about to speak, but realized he might ended up spilling some beans that weren't meant to be spilled. Kyoya took a deep breath, now realizing what Tsubasa meant, and proceeded to press the arrow keys. **kid** finally moved.

"Oh gosh..." Kyoya said, relieved.

"Now what?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, we gotta find our way out, that's what." Kyoya said, as he moved the kid to the right, finding a pathway leading him to a gray pillar entrance.

"I mean that's how I win right?" Kyoya asked, as he moved **kid** into a new room, moving forward with the up arrow key, looking at Tsubasa, as a flower appeared.

"Uh, Kyoya, look at the screen." Tsubasa quickly alerted him as he saw the flower with a smile on it's face. Kyoya turned his head back to the screen to see the flower. Kyoya then smiled.

 _I've encountered the first character..._ , he thought in excitement, unaware of how scared Tsubasa was to encounter any of the characters.

 **Howdy! I'm FLOWEY.** , the text read, but neither of them spoke to repeat the text.

"Are we still doing the reading text thing?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, I think my reading is done." Kyoya told him," since you're here, why don't YOU read the text." Kyoya then gave a glaring smile at Tsubasa and then said, "o are you too scared to even play this game, because if so... this agreement is over."

Tsubasa thought for a moment, and then started nervously read the text, afraid of the possible horror, but Tsubasa, knowing he asked for this, decided to hide his fear all at once, as he read gleefully accepting Kyoya's challenge.

" **Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"** , Tsubasa said thinking, _I won't lose, I CAN'T lose, Kyoya, I'm stronger than you think_.

Kyoya on the other hand was surprised by Tsubasa's enthusiasm, wondering where it came from.

 **"Hmmm...You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'** **tcha?",** Tsubasa kept reading as Kyoya pressed enter," **Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!** "

The screen changed as **kid** 's heart appeared, so did a box where the heart was placed. More boxes labeled **FIGHT, ACT, ITEM,** and **SPARE** appeared below that along with a **LV 1** and **HP bar** , as **FLOWEY's** image was closer than it was showing just a black and white cheerful flower. Kyoya noticed Tsubasa wasn't commenting at all, he looked at Tsubasa, who now appeared to still have a cheerful smile on his face, like the flower. Kyoya then waved his hand in Tsubasa's face, but he didn't flinch.

 _Oh no...don't tell me..._ , Kyoya thought as he realized what happened. Kyoya then decided the only thing left doing was to keep clicking the text until the character left. As Kyoya clicked enter while **FLOWEY** text was showing, Tsubasa spoke the text.

" **See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot if LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course?"**

 _Is this flower stupid?,_ Kyoya thought still wondering when Tsubasa would get out of his trance.

" **You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"** **FLOWEY** then winked at the screen and a little star came out of his eye, and unaware to Kyoya, Tsubasa did the same thing. Then white little pellets appeared behind the flower, or at least above him. The author of this fanfic has no idea since the screen was in 2D format.

 **"Down here, LOVE is shared through..."** **FLOWEY** started to say as he looked to the side," **Little white...'friendliness pellets.',** he continued as he grinned happily.

"Maybe he's testing me...but then again, I'm going to move into one just to see what happens." Kyoya said, as he kept reading the text,and as Tsubasa spoke.

" **Are you** **ready? Get as many as you can!"** Then the bullets started to move towards Kyoya. Kyoya then moved into one of the bullets. As he moved and ran into one, the heart took damage, and then Kyoya looked at **FLOWEY** in horror. His smile went from cheerful to creepy within seconds. Kyoya then quickly looked at his **HP** to see it was only at **1** **/20**. He was horrified.

 **"You idiot."** Once  Tsubasa said it, the phrase became even creepier, as Kyoya noticed that Dark Tsubasa  was in control at this point. Kyoya then looked at Dark Tsubasa, to see him looking at Kyoya with a creepy smile.

 **"In this world, it's kill or BE** **killed.** " Dark Tsubasa said, moving closer towards Kyoya, **"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!"**

 **FLOWEY** created more bullets on the screen, as the smile went from creepy to evil. Meanwhile, Kyoya still hand his hand on enter not paying attention as Dark Tsubasa was now in Kyoya's face with his evil smile. Kyoya eye's first being a solid blue proceeded to be a aquamarine hue instead, to contrast Dark Tsubasa's red hue. Kyoya pressed enter one last time, as the next words out of Tsubasa's mouth scared him half to death.

 **"DIE."**

As **FLOWEY** laughed and had the bullets heading straight for **kid** on the computer screen, Dark Tsubasa pushed Kyoya down against the bed. Kyoya then proceeded to move his legs so that his knees were pressing into Tsubasa's stomach. Kyoya's arms were on the bed trying to push away Tsubasa with his legs. Then Kyoya looked to the side as he something move, as Tsubasa proceeded to try and punch Kyoya. Kyoya moved his head slightly, and Tsubasa missed but Kyoya legs stopped pushing as a result, giving Tsubasa an advantage. Kyoto then had to put his hand on Tsubasa chest so that he wouldn't crush him. The struggle was real until...

 **"BWEEP."** A high pitched noise sounded from the computer. Both of them stopped what they were doing to look at the computer screen. The **HP** bar was at **20/20** suddenly, and **FLOWEY** was giving off a expressing on confusion.

"Uh, Kyoya..." Tsubasa said in his normal voice.

Kyoya then looked up to see Tsubasa's eyes no longer being red, and him having a confused glance at Kyoya as if KYOYA did something to him.

"Could you just get off me?" Kyoya asked in a blunt manner. Tsubasa then got off of him, and Kyoya sat up into a criss cross applesauce position, while Tsubasa just had his legs out. Kyoya then grabbed the computer which went to the edge of the bed when Tsubasa started to try to beat him up.

As they watched, **FLOWEY** was killed by a fireball and went out of existence towards the left side of the screen, then from the right side appeared a goat lady with a cloak on.

 _Ok, based off of my tumblr knowledge,_ Kyoya thought, _this SHOULD be the nice character._

"Tsubasa, how about I read this time?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh I thought you didn't want to-"

"LET. ME. READ." Kyoya said bluntly as Tsubasa backed away. Then Kyoya started to read the text.

" **What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth."** , the goat lady's text read, as she looked from the left off the screen to looking at Tsubasa and Kyoya.

 **"Ah, do not be afraid, my child.** **I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS.** **I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down.** **You are the first human to come here in a long time.** **Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."**

Then the screen faded to black quickly, then to the location of where Kyoya and Tsubasa found **FLOWEY.** In **FLOWEY's** place however stood **TORIEL** , looking at **kid.**

 **"This way."** **TORIEL** then starts to walk forward, as Kyoya presses and holds the up arrow key to have **kid** follow her. As he is following her, Tsubasa finally asks the question:

"So, what happened to me in the last 5 minutes?"

Kyoya then looked at Tsubasa in furry, horror, and digest all at once.

"What happened? WHAT? HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED IS THAT YOU HELD ONTO THE DARK POWER! AND APPARENTLY IT WANTS TO KILL ME!" Kyoya proceeded to yell, until Tsubasa stopped him.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I guess I was afraid of losing this bravery completion with you since this game is kinda scary..."

"COMPETITION! YOU MADE IT A COMPETITON! YOU DECIDED I WAS BEING COMPETITIVE SOMEHOW WHEN THE ONLY PERSON I WANT TO COMPETE WITH IS AT THE END OF THE HALLWAY! YOU STUPID LITTLE-!"

"Kyoya?"

"WHAT?!"

"It's 11:40. Everyone is asleep." Tsubasa warned him calmly.

Kyoya then looked at the alarm clock, 11:42pm. He then sighed, and then looked at Tsubasa with a glaring look.

"How about we pause the game and continue tomorrow?" Kyoya said, trying to keep his sanity.

"Sure..." Tsubasa said nervously.

Kyoya then saw **kid** walking toward a purple pillar. **kid** went inside it, into a purple room, with red flowers, until he saw a yellow spark in the flower bed. Kyoya clicked on it to which it contained a save file.

"Oh thank goodness..." Kyoya said, relieved in a much calmer voice, as he saved the game and exited the game quickly.

Kyoya then got off the bed, stood up, and walked away towards the door. He stopped abruptly and looked towards Tsubasa.

"No Crazy Dark Power stuff tomorrow, got it?"

"Yeah." Tsubasa responded.

Kyoya then exited Tsubasa's room and slammed the door.

 _Well, I learned something about Kyoya today,_ Tsubasa thought having flashbacks to their fight:

 _He maybe a face hunter leader, but he hates fighting. In fact, he was just defensive, I expected him to Falcon Punch me at any moment, but I guess he held back his strength today. Thank goodness because I would been flying on the screen too..._


End file.
